When I See Your Eyes
by Apine Shim
Summary: Jung Yunho, mengagumi seorang namja cantik yang selalu mampir di kedai kopi miliknya. Akankah ia berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Jaejoong? Oneshot Re-make YunJae Boys Love. Review Please but if you want.


Title : When I See Your Eyes [Remake]

Cast : YunJae

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Disclaimeir : Cerita ini milik Irene Wibowo dari buku kumpulan cerpen 'Loveddiction'. They're cast not mine. But ada yang sedikit aku ubah ceritanya tapi dikit kok, hehe

Enjoy...

Aku terdiam saat menatap manis wajahnya. Dari belakang meja kasir tempat aku menghabiskan waktu untuk beketja, aku bertemu _namja _cantik itu.

Dia sering datang bersama temannya. Setiap hari rabu, entah mengapa mereka memilih hari rabu. Pandangan pertamaku tak pernah terlepas dari wajah mungilnya.

Hhh, tapi dia sudah bersama namja lain. Itulah cerita yang sering aku dengar dari _namja_ itu kepada temannya. Yang aku dengar, namanya Youngwoong. Dari sudut seorang namja, aku melihat dia sangat cantik berbeda dari namja kebanyakan. Bahkan kecantikannya melebihi _yeoja_ yang pernah aku temui. Salahkan bila aku berharap hubungan Jaejoong dengan _namjachingu_nya segera berakhir? Atau, menatapnya saja itu sudah cukup buatku?

Seandainya aku adalah _namja_ yang bisa menemaninya. Ah, betapa aku ingin berkenalan dengannya. Mungkin terdengar gombal, tapi aku merasa bahagia setiap kali dia datang ke kedai kopiku. Ah, cinta mengapa kau tidak membuatku berani? Mungkinkah lelaki itu lebih membuatnya bahagia daripada aku? Hampir setiap hari Rabu, aku mendengar cerita mereka dengan samar-samar. Hmmm, seandainya aku bisa berbicara denganmu.

"Jae, dia itu sudah tidak baik untukmu. Kenapa harus terus bersamanya?" Ujar namja imut disampingnya.

"Aku sayang sama dia. Dia sudah seperti sahabatku," Jawab Jaejoong.

"Bukan sahabat namanya Jae, kalau dia selalu menyakitimu"

"Su-ie, coba bayangkan, apa rasanya jatuh cinta? Kamu tahu kan itu menyenangkan? Dan aku seharusnya bahagia karena aku jatuh cinta dengan sahabatku sendiri!"

"_Hajiman_...kau tidak bahagiakan?"

Jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan, tapi rasanya sakit kalau melihat orang yang dicintainya itu terluka. Ah, Jaejoong, seandainya saja kamu tahu aku memperhatikanmu.

Jaejoong

Siapa _namja_ itu? tampan juga wajahnya. Mataku tak sengaja melihat _namja_ di belakang kasir yang berkemaja hijau dan memakai clemek. Berahang tegas dengan bentuk kepala yang kecil seperti alien dan menarik, pikirku. Baru kali ini benar-benar memperhatikan dia. _Well_, _let's_ _keep_ _focus_ _with_ _this_!

"Jae, sorry aku terlambat. So, what's the news?" Tanya Junsu sambil meletakkan tas di samping bangkunya.

"Hmm, ya seperti biasa," Jawabku tersenyum santai menatapnya.

"Bagaimana lanjutan kisah cintamu?" Lanjut Junsu.

Aku membalasnya dengan tersenyum kecil, tanda pasrah.

"Jae, sudahlah. Aku sedih melihat sahabatku seperti ini terus. Kamu masih punya hidup untuk dijalankan," Lanjut Junsu menasehatiku.

Ah, tidak mungkin dia juga sedang memperhatikanku. Tapi, dia terlihat sedang diam-diam memperhatikan aku. Ah, hanya perasaanku saja. Stop! Jangan terlalu percaya diri! Mungkin saja dia memperhatikan semua orang? Toh dia kan kerja di kedai ini.

"Jae! JAE! JAEJOONG!" Teriak Junsu sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya di hadapanku, kamudian mengikuti arah mataku menatap namja yang berada di belakang kasir itu.

"Kamu pasti tidak mendengarkanku kan?"

"Eh, nde Su! Aku... tentu saja mendengarkanmu. Hhh, biarkan aku berpikir sebentar. Aku masih belum yakin mau dibawa ke mana cerita ini. kan kamu juga baru datang," Jawabku santai sambil melambaikan tangan pada temanku lain yang baru saja masuk daan berjalan menuju meja kami.

Yunho

"Tuh kan! Aku bilang juga apa? Hyun Joong itu bukan untuk kamu! Lihat, buktinya dia selingkuh kan?"

"Ya, itu mungkin salahku juga ya, Su?" Jawab Jaejoong lesu.

"_Aniyo_, Jaejoong, kamu tidak salah!"

Selingkuh? _Namja_ macam apa dia? _Namja_ cantik se-cantik itu disia-siakan begitu saja? Keterlaluan, pikirku sambil menatap diam-diam di belakang meja barista.

"Jaejoong, dari beberapa bulan lalu, aku sudah curiga. Ya, memang kita bersahabat, tapi bukan berartikan aku setuju dengan kejelekan dia? Apalagi kamu sahabat aku juga."

"Sudahlah SU, aku lelah," Katanya sambil menutup wajahnya

Hmm, aku menghela nafas sambil tersenyum kecil dan berjalan masukke kantorku. Seandainya saja aku bisa bekenalan dengan dia. _Come_ _on_! Sudah sering dia ke sini dan aku Cuma bisa menatapnya? Jadilah _namja_ pemberani.

Hampir sebulan belakangan ini, dia ta lagi datang. Setiap kali bunyi lonceng pintu masuk terdengar, mataku selalu berharap, Jaejoong yang masuk ke kedaiku.

Hah, kenapa dia tidak datang lagi? Aku berjalan menuju meja nomor 4 dan duduk sejenak. Meja yang sering di tempati oleh mereka. Membayangkan senyumannya, suaranya, dan wajahnya yang ceria. Tiba-tiba wajahmu muncul di depanku.

"Hi, sorry ganggu, Cuma aku penasaran. Sebulan lalu, aku sering ke sini sendiri selain hari rabu, dan aku sering dapat tambahan minuman hot coklat. Itu dari kamu kan?" Kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku diam, terpana menatap wajahnya. Tentu saja aku bingung. Kapan dia masuk? Apakah ini hanya imajinasiku saja?

"_Well_, aku Jajeoong" Lanjutnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Jaejoong?" Tanyaku sambil berdiri.

"Terima kasih ya _hot_ coklatnya!" lanjutnya sambil duduk di seberang bangkuku. Jadi, selama ini dia tahu tahu aku? Ah, klise! Dari mana dia tahu?

"Sebenarnya, kita suka sama suasana di kedai ini. Makanya, kita sering latihan di sini."

"Latihan?" Kataku sedikit bingung.

"Ya, kita tengah menggarap sebuah film dokumenter untuk acara perpisahan kampus. Hyun Joong yang jadi kekasihku itu adalah tokoh utama dari film kita kemarin. Hmm, kita kepikiran untuk latihan di sini supaya bisa mendalami karekter kita. Oh ya, kalau bisa kita ingin syuting di sini juga. Kira-kira boleh?"

"Hah?" Tanyaku refleks sambil bingung. Ternyata dia tahu kalau aku suka mendengarkan perbincangan mereka.

"_Well_, seharusnya Yoochun, produser kita yang datang ke sini dan tanya ke kamu. Tapi aku melarangnya. Jadi aku yang kesini. Sebulan kemarin kita sibuk mempersiapkan film ini. Aku penulis film ini. Cuma, diminta Yoochun untuk ikut ambil bagian dan memerankan tokoh. Nama dalam peran di film ini memang sengaja tidak diubah dan menggunakan nama asli kita. Dan makanya setiap hari rabu, sehabis kelas, kita latihan di sini" Ceritanya sambil tersenyum.

Jadi, obrolan yang sering aku dengar itu bagian dari ceritanya? Mereka datang ke kedaiku hanya untuk latihan? Lamunanku terhenti. Aku menyadari dia sedang memperhatikanku.

"Hmm, _sorry_ aku hanya penasaran. Jadi tiba-tiba ingin bertanya langsung ke kamu tentang _hot_ coklat itu. aku suka menghabiskan waktu di sini untuk menulis." Dia terdiam beberapa saat.

"Jadi, waktu sering mendapat _hot_ coklat aku penasarn. Karena _hot_ coklat tidak ada di menu, dan aku suka sekali dengan coklat. Rasanya enak aku suka." Dia terdiam lagi dan aku tetap tak bersuara.

"Sepertinya kamu pemilik kedai kopi inikan?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum kecil namun ada sedikit rasa frustasi di dalam pertanyaannya kali ini. aku harus bersuara. Berbicaralah.

"Jadi, kamu tahu..." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

"_Feeling_. Ternyata sebulan tidak ke sini, membuatku rindu! _Anyway_, Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong" Potongnya lagi sambil kembali mengulurkan tangan, menunggu aku membalasnya.

"Yunho, Jung Yunho," Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Meja ini memang tempat favoritku. _Sorry_ ya, kalau kita sering berisik karena latihan," Balasnya sambil tersenyum

Aku menatap matanya kemudian dia berbicara mengenai skenario yang dibuatnya. Penulis? Film? Akting? Ah bodohnya, pikirku. Dia tahu.

Semoga ini bukan mimpi.

END

Hope you like it *salam Apine Shim


End file.
